


i don't dance (i know you can)

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: “Make out in a broom closet.” Ray means it as a joke, but if Mick took it seriously he wouldn’t mind. Not at all, not one tiny bit. “Or we could dance?”





	i don't dance (i know you can)

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely kendrasaunders on tumblr: atomwave + 24 "I will if you will"

For the record, Mick didn’t hate tuxes. Ray had been shocked when he had found out, but the man just grumbled something about _heists_ and _whatever the situation requires_ and that was that.

 

Ray, on the other hand, felt mildly suffocated. Of course he had to attend the occasional stuffy function, but suits often sufficed for the workdays, and he was outdoors whenever he could be. But taking the lead from his new partner, _whatever the situation requires_ it would be, and the situation required a tux.

 

“If you could act like you didn’t hate each other,” they hear their captain say through the comms, “that would be a big help to the mission.” Where they were supposed to be playing a married couple at a gala event. But they were sitting on the side of the room, eating chocolate fondue.

 

“What Miss Lance means to say,” They could hear Stein begin, “Is that is would be largely beneficial if—“ Ray hears a click, and turns to see Mick with his hand on his hear. He’s turned the comms off, and Ray lets out a chuckle.

 

“So what do you suggest we do?” asked Ray. “You know, to act more couple-like.”

 

Mick grunts in response. “Dunno. I only steal at these kind of gigs, you’re the one that attends them. What do you usually do with your date?”

 

“Make out in a broom closet.” Ray means it as a joke, but if Mick took it seriously he wouldn’t mind. Not at all, not one tiny bit. “Or we could dance?”

 

“You asking or telling, Haircut?” Ray wasn’t sure, honestly. “And anyways, I don’t dance.”

 

Ray smiled wide. “I know you can,” he sang in response, a little off tune. Mick looked at him funny, and his face fell. “You know, High School Musical Two?” Looking at his still blank face, Ray continued to sing. “ _I don’t dance, I know you can, I don’t dance, not a chance, if I can do this then you can do that, but I don’t dance, no!_ ” Ray looked fondly into the distance. “It was a cinematic masterpiece.”

 

“Haircut, you were over thirty when that movie came out.”

 

Ray blushed and scrambled to cover. “I watched it when I was volunteering at a women and children’s shelter!”

 

Mick snorted. “Sure you did.”

 

“Offer’s still open of course. And I’ll have you know, I’ve heard from several reliable sources that I am a truly _terrible_ dancer.”

 

Mick looked up at him. “Are you trying to convince me or stop me?”

 

“Definitely trying to convince you.” Ray stood up and moved so he was in front of Mick, beginning to shake a little. Mick had to hold back a full laugh. “Come one Mick, I will if you will!”

 

Mick sighed and took Ray’s hand. “I’m leading,” he affirmed, before dragging the other man to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
